Date
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Apple's story! Morra finally asks out Brain. Basically, Limitless with the side of Eddie and Brian being in a relationship.
1. Ask Out

**Hey guys Apple here! So I have loved this show for a while, and I just found out that .net had a page for Limitless. I originally posted this on AO3, but I thought I should, so yeah. I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors! AU where Brain does not betray Morra, nor did he have a thing for Piper. And Morra asks out Brian.**

* * *

It has been a a few months since Senator Morra and Brian have been working together. They've had their moments.

* * *

It was dusk when Brian was walking home. To set the view, Brian was tired, and craving coffee; so Brian went to the nearest Starbucks. As he ordered, he received a text.  
212-326-7899  
 _Home_  
Brian questioned it for a minute. And thought that it was either Sands or Morra, and went straight home after getting his cup of coffee.

* * *

"Hello?" Brian called out as he entered the flat. He shut the door and looked back. It was senator Morra.  
"Hey..." Brian greeted awkwardly as he set down his keys and took of a sweater.  
"Hello Brian." Morra replied, before a smile appeared on his face.  
"Hey," Brian repeated. "So what's up?" He asked as he walked over to Morra, who was sitting at the dinning room.  
Morra hesitated. "You." He stated as he looked at Brian. Blue eye to blue eye. Brian gave him a confused look, with a confused smile.  
"What about me?" Brian asked as he sat in front of Morra.  
"What do you think?" He asked. Brain looked even more worried, and confused.  
Brain swallowed, "I don't know, can I get a guess?"  
Morra gave him a charming smile before continuing. "You have been a flirt."  
Brian now looked even more worried, but also had a smug smile.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have been messing with me. We've been doing this for too long." Morra stated. "We've been playing games for too long."  
Brain breaths. "...and?"  
"And I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner one of these days." Morra stated. Brain immediately looked straight at him.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, before he looked surprised, then blushed.  
"Do you mean like...a date?"  
Morra sighed, and looked at Brian reassuringly before answering.  
"Yeah. That would be great."  
Brain smiled.  
"Sounds good."  
"Great." He stated before standing up. "I'll see you, Brian." He added before smiling at him one more time, and leaving.  
Brian stood there. Absolutely confused, and happy.

* * *

 **This show sadly had to end! In my opinion, this show could have been a hit.**

 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple**


	2. Date

**Hey guys Apple here! SO I made this when I went to New York. I had to mention the Gramercy Tavern because it was an amazing place to eat. I know want to go back and live in New York again. Anyroad, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

It was settled. I was going to go on a date. With Senator . How did this even happen? Who would have thought that Morra would like me back, well, in that way. I knew that he liked me, but I thought that it was the way that you would with your friends. Were we even friends? I mean, we have talked, and seen each other a couple of times, but it wasn't of the friend base. Or was it? No, it was more in the acquaintance field. But then again, I'm going on a date with him. And I'm back to square one. I should just stop trying to define us.  
"Okay, what time is it?" I asked myself as I stopped pacing around the room and looked at the clock. Okay, 8:45, I should get going. That gives me twelve minutes to walk to Gramercy Tavern, and three to wait. Yeah, I should get going. I got my phone, my keys, my wallet, and looked at myself at the mirror one more time. I put my hair to it's usual position and was wearing a blue navy button up and black cardigan, with my regular black jeans, and my black converse. I'm ready to go.

* * *

As I got to the tavern, a nice lady asked for the reservation, I told her I was with Edward Morra, and she let me in. I hesitantly entered the tavern, not knowing where to meet Morra. It was pretty crowded. Did Morra give me a spot to meet? I can't remember. That's another thing, will he be on NZT? Am I supposed to be on NZT? I've never been here, how expensive is it? I mean, it's cool, but I still need to buy food. I got cut out of my thoughts when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked back to face the person. There stood Senator Morra, giving me a smile. I quickly checked him out. He was wearing dress pants and dress shoes, with a white button up. Oh crap, I underdressed. I smiled back.  
"Come." He stated. I followed him. He lead me to the dining area of the Gramercy, and picked a table in the corner of the room. "This is our table." He sat down, and I followed.  
"Hey." I stated, trying to cut the silence.  
'Hi." He restated. "So, how are you?" He asked as the waiter came.  
"Hello! Welcome to Gramercy Tavern," she greeted with a big smile. "Senator Morra, welcome!"  
He gave her a smile back. "Hello."  
"So what can I get for you to drink?" She asked as she sat down two menus.  
Morra immediately answered, "Wine. Pinot Noir, please," she nodded.  
"And for you?" She asked as she looked at me.  
"Uh, same." I reply. I have no idea what there is to drink, I didn't see the menu. They probably expect you to be a regular.  
"And for appetizers?"  
"Raw & Roasted Vegetables Burdock, Cauliflower Caper, Walnut Miso." Morra immediately replied before I could open the menu. He looked at me, then stated, "Trust me, you'll like it." I nodded.  
"It will be on your way," She stated before excusing herself. When she left, I finally looked at the menu.  
"Have you been here before?" He asked me as he too picked up the menu.  
"Uh, no." I reply, "But so far it seems since."  
"Yeah," He replied, beginning to read the menu. There was comfortable silence for a few minutes, until the waitress came back.

I look at him. Oh my god, how did this even happen? I mean, it's awesome, but how did this come true. Morra has chances to be with other people, so why would he want to go out with me? Wait.. is this an invitation to be his boyfriend? Or is this just a casual thing that will lead to nothing? Oh and he looked back, and smiled. Maybe I should shut up.

"Have you gentlemen picked out your orders?" She asked as she set down two glasses of wine.  
Morra looks at me. I nod. "Yeah."  
"Great, so what would you like?" She asked as she pulled out her small book and pen.  
"Umm.." I reply, "For the two course dinner meal, I would like Chicken Broth, Spigarello, Leeks and Dumplings, for the second course, I would like Striped Bass, Yellow Eyed Beans, Gem Lettuce and Country Ham." She writes it down.  
"And for you?" She inquired as she looked at Morra.  
"I would also like the two course meal, for the first one I would like Squid Ink Tagliarini, Lobster, Swiss Chard and Pimenton, for the second course, I would like Sunchoke & Seafood Chowder, Scallop, Mussels and Shrimp." He proclaimed as he read off the menu. She wrote it down and gestured for the menus. We handed them to her.  
"I will set the orders, and your appetizer will be here soon." She stated before walking away.  
When she left, he looked back at me.  
"How's it going in the FBI?" He asked.  
"It's been going great," I reply. "I've been doing a few cases here and there."  
"That sounds nice." He added. "How's your family?"  
"They are good." I state vaguely. I don't really know if I should full on answer, or if he's just trying to be polite. "How's yours?"  
"They are fine." He answered.  
"So how's it going? With the whole 'running for president' thing?" I ask as I took a sip of wine. Did that sound stupid?  
"It's going great. People are agreeing with me. I think it's going to work out." He comments.  
"That's nice." I state, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

Two plates and two in a half glasses of wine in, we were almost done with the meal. I was completely full. We had casual talk, you know, like about the weather, the future, etc. It was until I looked into his eyes. Yes, I saw his eyes throughout the meal, but this was the first time that I looked straight into the eyes. That's when I noticed it. He was on NZT. His eyes. They had that glimmer. I knew it. He did seem like he was on NZT. I think that he eventually came to my conclusion when he touched my hand. I look at my hand, then back at him.  
"Yes, I am on it. Are you?" He asked.  
I nod a no.  
"Do you not have any?"  
"I don't. I only get one per day." I answer. By the way, where does he get his supply of NZT?  
He did a small "ah," before pulling away his hand.  
"Are you almost done?" He asked.  
"Yeah," I say, "I'm done."  
"Great. Shall we get going?"  
"Sure."  
With that, he waves the waiter over here.  
"Hi. Would you like some dessert?" She asked as she reached our table.  
"No thank you." Morra answered, then looked at me as if asking "do you want dessert?" I nod a no. "I would just like the bill please."  
I pull out my wallet self consciously.  
"No, it's okay, I'll pay." Morra stated.  
"But-"  
"It's fine, Brain. Let me get it." He reassured.  
I sighed. "Okay."  
We awkwardly sat there in silence until the waiter came back with the bill. Morra put his credit card in the holder, and waited.  
"So.." He began. "Do you want to continue, or do you want to go home?"  
I thought for a second. I felt courageous, so why not?  
"We can continue this night." I reply.  
He nods. "Good to hear."  
She eventually got the holder, and brought back the receipt.  
Soon after, we got going.

He calls for a cab, and states an address as we enter. I have never heard this address. Maybe it's his house? I don't know. Would he take me to his house? I look at him again. He seems relaxed, that's good. Did he have a good time? He eventually caught me staring, which got me flustered.

"You know Brian, you're special." He proclaimed. Is that a good thing?

"How so?" I ask as the taxi driver drove.

"You're different. You're not like everyone else." He states, "You care. You care about other people, and lastly think about yourself. Not many people do that. None the less, when they get this opportunity."

I nod, not knowing how to respond. "It's what I have to do."

"No Brian, you're someone who actually has a care in the world." He continues, "And that's what I like about you. You're just…..you."

I smile. "Thank you." I reply. So does mean that the dinner meant something or…?

* * *

We eventually make it to the destination, Morra paid the cab, and gestured for us to go. I began to look around. It was in downtown Manhattan, West Village. One of the wealthiest areas of Manhattan. Makes sense, he must make money. He was leading me into a nice looking Townhouse. It had a little porch with a chair swing.

"Welcome to my house," He stated as he opened the door. I stepped in. It looked very modern looking inside. It was surprisingly big, being in New York. I looked around for a little more before Morra said something.

"So…." He began. "What would you like to do?"

I think for a little. "Whatever you'd like."

"Would you like to movie?" He asked as we walked into the living room. He had very nice leather couches. It looked like a quite comfortable house.

"Uh, yeah, sounds great." I reply as I follow him to sit down. I sit on the other side of couch, not knowing how this was going to go. Can I sit closer? Or is that too much? Is that too much for a first date? I don't think so, but I don't really know.

"Netflix?" He asked as he turned on the telly.

"Sure." I reply. He nods, and switches the TV to Netflix.

"Movie?"

"Whatever you'd like." I reply, knowing that I would most likely not pay attention with his presence.

"Is a horror movie okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I state. With that, he puts on some movie called Hush.

I payed attention for a little. It was about some girl who liked in the woods, who was deaf, but could read lips. She was an author, and she had some friend.

We were only a few minutes into the film when I saw Morra move a little closer. I thought nothing of it, thinking that he was just getting comfortable. I didn't think about it until we were halfway through the film, and he somehow made it six inches away from me. Okay Brian, breath. Do not freak out. I repeat, do not freak out. Oh god, and he's closer.

"Brian," He states, finally saying something. I look at him, acting like I am fine, even though I am not fine. "Do you want to do something else?"

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Do not think wrong.

"I don't know." He replied. He looked around the room. "Chess?"

"Sounds great," I state, "But you have an advantage."

He gives me a questioning look, then "ah's". He gets up from the couch, goes into some drawer, and pulls out a tiny envelope, and throws it to me. I quickly catch it, and open it.

There is an NZT pill in it. I look at him.

"Take it." He commands. I take it out, look at it, and take it. It will take a little to kick in.

"So, chess?" I ask.

"Yeah, if you'd like." He replies as he looks around the living room. Ah, there we go, it's kicking in.

"Alright, let's do this," I state was he takes out a wooden board. He walks to a different part of the townhome, and I follow. I follow him to a room, which looks like an office room. It just had bookshelves, a desk, a piano, and a table in the middle. He sets down the chessboard on the table, making me infer that we will play there, so I sit in a chair in front of Morra. I look at Morra again, but this time on NZT. It finally helps me notice how attractive he is. He was a chiseled cheekbone structure. His eyes, they are a really nice shade of blue. They were on the verge of teal.

He smiles at me. "Are you ready, Brian?" He asks. I finally notice that he set up the whole board while I was in la la land.

"Come at me bro," I state as he sits down. Let the games begin.

* * *

We stopped keeping track of how many games we played. It was quite fun, having someone at the same intelligence level as you. Being on NZT with Morra was great. It was fun competition. We soon stopped playing chess, and began playing Go, or wéiqí in Chinese. It was a really fun. At first, I didn't understand it, but after a game, I understood. When I finally looked at the time, it read 11:55. Yeah, I should get going.

"It's 11:55." I state as we finally finished another game. I swear, he looked slightly upset. "I should get going."

"..yeah." He replies. I stand up to stretch, in which he also gets up.

"I can walk you to the exit." He states. I nod, yawing a little. We walk downstairs. It was silent until we reached the exit of the house. I ordered a taxi on my phone, and geezus, I only have 10% battery charge. Crap, it's barely going to last till I get home.

"The taxi will be here in a few minutes." I state as I turn off my phone, trying to save as much battery as possible.

"That's good," He stated as he sat down on the swing. I sit next to him. I can feel his stare, so I look him. We met eye to eye. I get closer, in which he doesn't back away. Fuck it, I'm about to leave anyway.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask.

"Of course."

WIth that, I lean in even closer. I exhale, then lean in for the kiss. Our lips met. He had soft lips. We had little pressure, both of us afraid of messing up. He was the one to pull back.

A huge smile was on my face, I could feel it. I could also feel my heart trying to leave my chest. Fuck off heart.

The taxi got there soon enough, with a beep.

"I'll see you." I state, hoping that it's true. I get up, and began to walk away.

"Brian," he calls out as he also gets up. I stop and look back at him. "Don't forget this," he gets closer, and puts something in my pocket. I reach in. It's a bottle. I don't know what it is, but my guess is that it's NZT.

"Thanks." I comment. He smiles back.

"You're welcome."

"So I'll see you?" I ask now hesitantly. Please tell me we are. I don't want this to just be once.

"Of course Brian." He replies. I don't know how this is possible, but I smile even bigger. I probably look like an idiot, oh well.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I enter that cab, tell him my address. Let's see… I'm twenty minutes away from home. When he began driving, I fully examine the bottle. And yup, it's NZT. Seven pills.

When I get home, I undress into pj's, and go straight to my computer. I look up random crap, then go to bed. So far, this is one of the best dates I've ever had.

* * *

 **That was fun! I will be taking prompts!**

 **Please review!**

 **Question: Should I continue?**

 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Applr**


	3. Home

**Hey guys Apple here! So this takes place before episode 3 on Limitless. I wanted to write this AU that has their relationship involved. Thank you for your comments, it motivated me to continue this series.**

 **I've been busy programming, so sorry if this took a while! Why did I major in CS again? :(**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

It was Friday night when Brian took a second step into the relationship. He was going to ask Morra out on a date.

He called Morra when he left the CJC, and was heading for his flat.

"Hello?" The senator stated.

Brian smiled. "Hey, are you doing anything important?" He asked as he hopped into the subway.

"..Not right now. I was in a meeting about an hour ago though."

"Nice." Brian stated as he found an empty seat and sat down.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"Oh uh, to make sure I'm not interrupting something important."

"Well.. that's very thoughtful of you." Morra replied.

"Thanks." Brian replied. "So I was going to ask you something."

"Go ahead, Brian." Morra replied.

"So…..I was wondering if we could..I don't know...hang out sometime." Brian proclaimed as he, lucky found a spot on the subway.

A small chuckle was heard. "Yeah. That sounds great Brian." He replied.

"Really?" Brian asked, his voice rising.

"Yeah. I would love to." He stated. "When would you like to do it?"

Brian shrugged, but remembered that Morra couldn't see him. "Don't know. When can you?"

"Tonight. I have time." Morra suggested.

"Tonight? Yeah, that sounds amazing, but are you sure that you have nothing else going on?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'd be alone for the night." Morra stated.

Brian blushed at the suggestion. "Ummm...so yeah." He said with a red face. "That would be amazing."

Senator Morra chuckled. "Where could be go?"

"I was thinking about hanging out at….my house?" Brian's suggestion ended with a question mark.

"Yeah. I think that can happen."

"Great!" Brian replied, as he turned on his phone to see the time. _It is five thirty, I'll be home by six. Get ready and clean up the house…...I'll be done by seven thirty._

"How about seven thirty?" He asked as he looked through the window.

There was a pause. "What about eight? I have to pick up-"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Brian replied, and winced after. _Could I shut up?_ "

"Great." Morra replied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon!" Brian stated enthusiastically .

"Okay. Bye Brian." He replied.

"Bye." Brian stated.

* * *

As soon as Brian got home, he looked around the flat to see what he needed to clean up.

He put away his bong and vacuumed the house. He soon went to the kitchen and cleaned up. He needed to make some sort of food, since it was a date. _Was it a date?_

He thought for a minute, before cooking some pasta and preparing some steaks.

Once he finished cooking and cleaning up after the mess, he went straight to his bedroom. He showered and got himself ready for it.

He put on a wine coloured button up with a navy blue cardigan, blue jeans, and red converse.

He looked at his hair, not knowing what to do with it.

"Like, how do you style hair? I mean, like is it normal to know what to do with it? Then again, my hair is short. If I had Rebecca's hair, well...I don't know, put it into a ponytail, but how do I fix mine? It just sort of...exists." Brian thought as he looked into the mirror and played with his hair.

As he was in the bathroom, he heard the doorbell. At first brian was confused, until he looked at the time. It was 8:15. _Crap_.

He half ran to the door, and opened it.

"Hey." Brian greeted with a smile.

Morra smiled back. "Hello Brian."

Brian looked at Morra. He was wearing a white button up and dress pants. He looked handsome, as usual.

"Come on in!" Brian stated as he moved out of the way to let Morra in.

"Thanks." Morra stated as he walked in.

"This flat is very nice, by the way." Morra stated he viewed the flat.

"Thanks," Brian replied, not knowing what else to say.

"So.." Morra began.

"What do you want to do?" Brian asked as he closed the door and followed Morra in.

"I don't know." Morra replied.

"Well, I made some dinner, if you'd like, it's nothing fancy." Brian began as he walked towards the kitchen. "It's just steak and macaroni and cheese."

Morra followed him into the kitchen. "That sounds great."

Brian smiled at him. "Okay, let me heat them up again, I made it a while ago."

Morra sat down on the island.

"So how was your day?" Brian asked as he turned on the stove.

"It was fine. A little stressful, but it worked out." Morra replied as he looked at Bria intensely.

"What about you? What did you do today?" Morra asked as Brian mixed the maccaroni.

"Uhh, the usual. I learned Ukrainian." Brian replied. "Nothing big."

Morra nodded. Brian thought for a second. _I mean, he must be bored. We're not doing anything._

"You can look around if you'd like." Brian stated as he looked back at Morra, who was looking at the flat.

Morra shook his head. "It's fine. I'd rather tour the house with you." Brian nodded.

It was silent for a minute, before Brian asked Morra about his work. Morra talked about it until Brian served the food onto a plate.

"That sounds really cool, I wish I could do that.' Brian stated as he sat down next to Morra, and grabbed two forks and knifes, handing one to Morra. He then got out two glasses, and an opened bottle of wine. He served both of them.

"You could." Morra began. "Well, I mean, later."

Brian took a bite out of his steak, nodding. He was a little confused. " _How long do I have to work for the FBI then? Is it a temporary thing?"_ He thought as he chewed.

They ate with small talk here and there, until they finished the food and wine.

"That was really good." Morra commented as Brian put his fork down.

"Thanks. I uh..I had no idea what to make..so I just threw this together." Brian stated as he got both the plate.

"No, let me help you." Morra stated as he got his plate and cup and got up.

"No, it's fine. I invited you over. I should do it." Brian stated as he put his plate in the sink, and reached for Morra's plate, which he was holding.

"Brian, it's fine. I want to help." Norra reassured as he looked into Brian's eyes.

Brian smiled, and let Morra put the plate in the sink.

"You wash and I dry?" Morra asked as he reached for the towel near the sink. Brian nodded, and grabbed the sponge.

"How do you normally wash dishes?" Morra asked as Brian began to wash.

"Um...I don't know. I normally half wash them then stick them into the dishwasher."

"Oh so you normally do not wash them manually?" He asked as he dried the first wine glass.

"No. Well, I mean, sometimes, but not really." Brian replied, handing him the other wine glass. Morra nodded, and dried the next thing. They did this until they finished with comfortable silence.

"Okay, so what did you say about touring my flat?" Brian asked as they put the dishes away.

"I would love a tour of your flat. Even if I have been here before." Morra replied as he looked at Brian. Brian nodded.

"Let's start from the beginning." Brian stated as he hesitantly reached for Morra's hand, still not knowing if it were okay. Morra saw the hesitation, and did it for smiled, and squeezed their hands together, to make sure it wasn't some sort of dream, and wake up at the CJC with Rebecca teasing him about sleeping while at work…..again.

He then dragged Morra to the entrance of the flat.

"So this is the entrance. There are a bunch of bookshelves, and I had no idea what to do with them, so I literally put random stuff on them like plants, video game consoles, etc." Brian began as he suggested to everything he was naming out. Morra chuckled.

"You truly are amazing." Morra comments as he pulls Brian in, let's go of his hand, and wraps his arm around Brian's waist.

Morra didn't comment on anything until they got to Brian's huge collection of vinyl records.

"That's a lot of records." He commented as he touched a few, and pulled them out. "Butcher Babies?"

Brian smiled. "Oh, it is a great band. They haven't performed in ages though." Brian replied.

"What is the first vinyl record you bought?" Morra asked as he put it back.

"I don't know. But I can tell you the newest one on this shelf." Brian replied as he went to the right side and pulled one out.

"It's the vinyl record of The Drum's EP Summertime! It's is so good! Like, it's in the wrong genre, but I highly recommend." Brian stated as he showed the record to Morra.

Morra thought for second, before he asked. "Do they still perform?"

Brian nodded. They have a concert coming up, but I don't know if I am going to attend." Brian stated as he put it back.

"So yeah, we just toured around the whole flat." Brian comments as they go to the couch, and sit down.

"What else do you have planned for us, Mr. Finch?" Morrra asked as he sat next to brian. For the first time since they got together (which was three weeks ago), Brian wasn't panicking over how close they were to each other.

"Netflix?" Brian suggests as he get up for the two controllers.

"Yeah." He replied as he looked at the TV.

Brian choose Law & Order, since he just recently got into the show. They sat there comfortably, with Brian leaning on Morra, and Morra's arm around Brian.

They watched two episodes of season 13 before Morra's phone began to ring.

Morra sighed when he looked at who was calling him.

He got off the couch, told Brain he'd be back before he left the flat to answer.

Brian paused Law & Order when he left, and began to play on his phone.

"No, of course, I will be there soon." Morra stated into his phone, as he came in ten minutes later. "Okay. Okay, bye."

He looked at Brian.

"It's okay, I understand, business calls."

Brian replied with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry." Morra stated. "Sans just called me, they need me."

Brian nods, "Go, it's fine. At least we hung out." He stated as he got off the house.

"I wish I could stay," Morra began.

Brian smiled, and walked towards him. "I wish you could too. But you have to go. It's okay, we can do this later."

Morra sighed, and looked at his iPhone again. "Okay. Thank you so much Brian. I had a lovely evening." Morra stated as he caressed Brian's cheek.

"Me too. Thank you for coming over." Brian stated.

"Thanks for the food. Next time I'll cook." Morra stated. "You'll love it."

Brain noded. "Sounds great."

Morra smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Brian met him halfway there. The kiss was sweet and innocent. It was…..perfect. Perfect for them.

"Okay, I'll see you." Morra stated as he pulled away.

"Okay," Brian replied as they began to walk to the entrance.

"Alright." Morra said as Brian opened the door.

Brian smiled, and went in for a hug.

Morra chuckled, but quickly hugged Brian. He held Brian in his arms for a few minutes, before letting go.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, bye Brian."

"Bye."

The minute the doors closed, Brian felt alone. He tried to shrug off the feeling, and watched the next episode of Law & Order.

* * *

"Hey." Rebecca stated Monday morning as Brian walked in.

Brian smiled back,. And waved. "Hey Rebecca!"

Rebecca smiled at him, and looked at his hand. "Where's your coffee? You always have coffee." She asked with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Don't need any."

"Why?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Brain shrugged, "Don't know."

She slowly dismissed it. "So how was your weekend?"

Brian smiled widely. "Amazing."

*Rebecca nodded. "Is that why you're so happy today?"

"Brian thought for a second, "Yeah."

"Nice. Good for you Brian." She replied.

'What about you?" He asked as he looked at her.

"It was nice. I had a nice dinner, worked out, it was great." She replied.

"So what did you do in the weekend to make you so chipper?"

"Oh. Uh...nothing really. I just you know..had a date on Friday. That's about it.' Brian replied with a shrug.

"Since Friday? Wow. So it was a good date?" She asked.

"Yeah. He was..amazing." Brian replied.

"That's great Brian." Rebecca stated, before moving to her desk.

* * *

 **So that was fun! I actually like writing these stories! Ugh, back to coding and drinking very cheap wine! :/**

 **Question: What should happen next?**

 **I WILL BE TAKING PROMPTS**

 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple**


	4. Beijing

**HAPPY PANDA DAY!**  
 **Hey guys Apple here!**  
 **This is a small drabble that I created for this special day. Can be read as part of the series, or as a side thing. Nothing major happens.**  
 **I hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar errors!**

* * *

"Hey." Brian greeted as his phone rang. He was on break when Edward began to call.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great, other than the fact that you're not here." Brian stated as he exited te conversation to text Morra a sad face.

When Morra received the text, he laughed. "Brian, are you making that face right now?"

"Maaaybeee." He replied, lasting too long with each syllable, smiling.

"What are you doing?" Morra asked as Brian messed with his button up.

"Oh, well I'm on break." He replied. "What about you? How's Beijing?"

"It's great. I'm actually enjoying myself. Meeting with the CEO of Romkaji wasn't so bad." He replied.

Brian nodded. "You speak Mandarin, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not native, or fluent, but I know enough to understand what is going on around me."

"How long are you going to be in Beijing?" He asked as Rebecca came into the storage room.

"Uh….two days maybe?" He replied, as shuffling was heard. "Not fully sure though. It depends if Romkaji wants to team up for not."

"So two days?" Brian asked as Rebecca walked over to him.

"Yeah, so not that long." He replied. "I have to go, we are going out for drinks to some bar."

Brian nodded, like Morra could see him. "Nice. I'll text you later."

"Okay."

"Hey Edward," Brian began as he put his finger up to tell Rebecca to wait a minute.

"Yes Brian?"

"Can you bring me a souvenir?" He asked.

"...What would you like from Beijing?"

"...Can I have a Panda?" Brian requested, not really meaning it, just wanted to see what Morra would say.

"I'll see." Morra replied. Brain giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you."

"再见了." Eddie stated, before hanging up. (Bye.)

Brian turned off his phone with a smile plastered on his face.

"What was that about?" Rebecca asked as she sat down next to Brian.

"Oh nothing."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but why were you asking for a Panda?" Rebecca asked, amused.

Brian shrugged. "My uh, my partner is in Beijing right now for a meeting."

"And you ask for a Panda?"

"Well, they asked what I wanted from China, so I told him what I wanted." Brian replied. "And I just really want to see what he does with my answer."

Rebecca shook her head. "Of course you would Brian."

"Now I just wait."

* * *

"Hey, are you almost here? Or are you driving over here?" Brian asked as he answered the phone.

"No, I'm on my way up." Morra replied. Brian beamed.

"Great, I'll see you when you get here!" He replied. "I just realised that I really missed you. Like, too much. I'm pretty sure I would die if I did not have you right now." Brian stated like it was an actual fact.  
Eddie genuinely laughed, and a knock at the door was heard.

Brian immediately got off the couch, almost tripping on his lanky, long legs.

"Eddie!" Brian stated happily as he saw Morra at the door.

"Hey Brian." Morra replied a smile on his face. Brian smiled back, and grabbed his wrist.

"I missed you so!" Brian stated sarcastically, before closing the door and facing the senator again.

Morra went in for a kiss. "I missed you too."

"So I didn't make any food, but if you'd like, we can order some food. I don't know, maybe pizza?" Brian suggested as he went towards the couch.

"Sure. As long as I'm with you." Morra stated as he sat next to Brian, and pressed a kiss to Brian's cheek. Brian blushed immediately, even though Morra has done it a million times (literally). Something so simple would always make Brian flustered.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, that 'swave' type of thing." Brian replied as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"What?" Morra asked with a chuckle. "You have such a unique way of stating things. It's just one trait that you have that makes you amazing."

"See? That! Like, how do you do that?" Brian asked as Morra put his arm around Brian.

"I don't know. They just come out." He replied, and moved, trying to get comfortable after Brian was half laying on him now. When he moved, he felt something that he forgot about.

"Oh hey," He began as he gently pushed Brian off. Brian immediately moved and looked at Morra.

"I forgot about this."

"What is it?" Brian asked as he looked at Edward's hands disappear into a pocket.

"I um, I bought you something from Beijing." He stated as he dug his hand into his peacoat.

"Oh, you did?" Brian stated. "You didn't have to. I mean, you just went because of the meeting."

"I know, but I thought I should." Morra stated, ad something white and black came out.

"This is for you." Morra stated as he handed Brian a small stuffed Panda.

"...You actually bought me a Panda." Brian stated, slightly stunned that Morra would actually listen to him. He thought that Morra would know that he was joking.

"Yeah. That's what you wanted." Morra replied as he put the Panda on Brian's lap.

Brian touched the Panda. "Thank you! I didn't think you'd actually bring a Panda."

"Well, it's not an actual Panda, but it's the closest thing." Morra stated as he wrapped his arm around Brian's waist.

Brian observed the Panda. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Morra stated as he found the controller, and turned on the telly.

Brian and Morra stayed in that position for an episode of Hell's Kitchen, with little to no conversation, until Brian asked a question.  
"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you buy me a stuffed Panda?"

"Because you wanted one." He replied, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well yeah," Brian began as he moved around to see Edward's eyes. "But you didn't have to. Why'd you do it?"

"Because you asked, Brian." He replied. "A gentleman would do it."

Brian rolled his eyes, and moved closer, "So are you trying to woo me with a Panda?"

"Well, is it working?" Morra asked as he leaned in closer.

"Yes." Brian replied as he kissed Morra. The kissed lasted until they were reminded to breath.

"Well, now I know that was a good idea." Morra stated.

"But you've already wooed me before giving me a Panda," Brian began. "You're face wooed me."

Morra chuckled, and went back to having an arm around Brian. "You're lovely."

* * *

 **Questions:**  
 **-Should I do drabbles like this?**  
 **-What should happen next?**  
 **I WILL BE ACCEPTING PROMPTS**  
 **With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!-Apple**


End file.
